SEBONG FAMILY
by leering13
Summary: tau cerita LUPUS? nah di sini gue mau mencoba menulis LUPUS tapi dalam versi ga jelas dan versi SEVENTEEN. jadi hanya beberapa member seventeen yang bakal muncul di sini yang lainnya numpang, dan inilah dia, SEBONG FAMILY
1. FIRST

Hai hai…di sini gue Cuma mau mencopas cerita SEBONG FAMILY

Kayanya kalo di pisah ga enak ye hahahaha jadi di sini gue cuma mau ngecopas hasil karya tulisna gaje gaje gue tentang SEBONG FAMILY

Yang belum baca…happy readning dan jangan lupa review, saran dan kritiknya….

bye


	2. SEBONG FAMILY INTRO

**SEBONG**

Heyooo! Tau cerita LUPUS? Nah, di sini lee mau buat cerita dari seventeen, tapi terinspirasi dari lupus, ga mirip sih, hanya terinspirasi, tapi kalo ada mirip miripnya ya karna terinspirasi dari cerita itu hahhahaha. BTW ini ada yang gender switch ya, yang jadi cewe hahaha jadi bukan yaoi.

Ok sekarang lanjut ke perkenalan dulu ok!

Btw, ini switch gender ya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SCOUPS

Babeh terkece namun pelit, baik siih, tapi kalo udah urusan duit ya gitulha, persentase kemungkinan dapet ya hanya 0.00%

JUNGHAN

Mamih kece nan cantik milik babeh scoups doang, baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong, kalo kata orang, dia mirip angel, ya angel…angel lega

DK

Anak pertama mamih yang kemancungannya di ambang rata rata, maksudnya di ambang rata rata antara mamih dan babehnya ya, katanya di sebut virus, bukan..bukan virus cinta apalagi virus penyakit, tapi di sebut sebagai happy virus, walau sebenernya gedek virus..

Seungkwan

Anak perempuannya mamih yang paling cantik, ya dong cantik kan anak mamih cewe Cuma seungkwan, dia ini pinter nyanyi, suaranya nyaring kaya saringan santan..

MINGGYU

Sohib kentalnya DK, yang kalo gabung suka di sebut duet zebra, ya zebra, belang item putih, saking itemnya minggyu untuk kalangan temen temennya minggyu suka di sebut sebagai anak kecap BANG*0 alias malika

JISOO

Cewe cantik dan seksi idaman DK, namun ta bisa di gapai karna harus terpisah oleh kemancungan idungnya DK hmmmm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So…bagaimana mau di lanjutkan atau tidak guys hahahahhaha review ya review


	3. UTTARAN

**UTTARA[N]**

SEPENGGAL KISAH ABSURD DARI KELUARGA SEBONG…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Boo Seungkwan, sedang sibuk berlatih untuk acara akhir tahun di kelasnya, dia ikut drama kelas, dan drama yang di ikuti adalah cerita film yang sedang rame ramenya di idolakan para ibu ibu di rumah, ya UTTARAN

Sama dengan yang terjadi di keluarga sebong, Boo Seungkwan sudah tidak perlu di ragukan lagi dalam hal akting, dulu juga Boo pernah berperan penting dalam sebuah drama kelas waktu dia SD, dengan judul tema GO GREEN, dan Boo menjadi pohonnya, perannya sangat penting kan?

"mih, ayo bantuin Kwannie, kali ini Kwannie dapat peran penting lho" ujar Boo saat sampai di rumah

"oh ya? Jadi siapa lagi?' tanya sang mamih kece

"alah palingan jadi pohon lagi, kalau ga ya jadi unta" jawab DK asal

"ga ada yang nanya kuda, mih…Kwannie nanti bakalan main drama film UTTARAN dan…tau ga Kwannie jadi siapanya?" tanya Boo menggebu gebu bagaikan di kejar trantib

"pasti jadi nene nene gendut itu kan? Kan sama lebarnya, cerewetnya dan yang terutama, kalian sama sama ME-NYE-BAL-KAN" potong DK yang berhasil mendapat hadiah lemparan piring plastic hadiah dari beli sabun colek di warung pa Hansol

"denger ya, Kwannie dapet peran sebagai ICHA, mih, ICHA mih! Pemeran utamanya" teriak Boo senang

"wah, pintarnya anak mamih, ayo ayo mamih temenin belajar, mamih jadi TAPASHA deh" jawab mamih ga kalah histeris

"nah kebetulan, Kwannie butuh pemeran tambahan, DK hyung, ayo join jadi neneknya, neneknya kan peran penting juga" ajak Boo

"males! Apaan, ganteng ganteng gini jadi kodok ngambang, ogah" tolak DK

"DK, ayo bantu adik kamu dong, masa ga mau sih" rayu sang mamih

"mih, lagian mamih ama Kwannie aja udah cukup kan, lagian DK sibuk mih"

"sibuk apaan sih? Kan kamu lagi libur"

"nah..tu…DK lagi sibuk menikmati liburan DK"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnnya, babeh Scoups pulang membawa berkah…eh berkas kantor maksudnya untuk di selesaikan di rumah karna besok bakalan di kumpulin, udah berasa anak sekolahan dan saat mau masuk ke rumah, babeh Scoups mendengar suara ribut ribut di rumahnya.

"ya allah, semoga saat di buka pintu ini tidak melayang" ujar sang babeh dan membuka pintunya secara perlahan tetapi pasti

"DENGAR YA ICHA, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN FIRAUN KEPADAMU" ujar sang mamih menggelegar

"mih, bukan firaun tapi VEER ah, mamih kan kita sering nonton" kata Boo sambil memonyongkan bibirnya

"oh iya mamih lupa, liat muka DK mengalihkan segalanya"

"YA TUHAN! SEJAK KAPAN BUNTELAN AIR NAMBAH LAGI DI RUMAH INI?! DIA SIAPA?!" teriak sang babeh saat melihat ada mahluk asing di rumahnya

"beehhh tolongin dika beh…dika kangen band beh..eh dika kangen kehidupan normal dika beehhh" ujar DK dengan tampang sedih sesedih sedihnya

"wah kebetulan ada babeh, ayo beh gabung bantu Kwannie, babeh jadi tuan takur ya!" ujar Boo

Dan akhirnya, berkas berkas babeh pun terpaksa di tinggalkan sementara waktu sebelum babeh menyusul menjadi buntelan air yang baru

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GAJE? BAGUSLAH KALO GAJE BERATI SESUAI DENGAN PEMERAN ASLINYA GAJE2 HAHAHAHAHHA

BTW CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI PAS TADI TEMEN GUE NGASIH FOTO TENTANG UTTARAN, PERKUMPULAN BAPA2 YANG MENYUKAI ADEGAN DI MANA KATANYA SI ICHA KETABRAK TRUK DAN MATI

YA JADI MEREKA BERTERIMA KASIH SAMA SUPIR TRUK ITU LOL GITU LHA POKONYA

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA, KALO GA TAR DI JADIIN BUNTELAN AIR


	4. AADS ADA APA DENGAN SEUNGKWAN

Iceu Doger : minggyu kan emang the best otaknya hahahahha

SEBONG part 2

 _ **ADA APA DENGAN SEUNGKWAN**_

Sekarang lagi musim hujan, ya hujan…ada hujan air yang tumpah dari langit ada juga hujan air mata yang terus terusan mengalir bagaikan air terjun Niagara dari Seungkwan.

Udah seminggu lebih Seungkwan ngambek, mogok belajar katanya, tapi ga ampe mogok makan, katanya makan itu kewajiban anak muda dalam masa pertumbuhan, kalo belajar itu ga wajib wajib amat, hanya penting…

"kwanie sayang, kenapa sih belakangan in mami liat cemberut mulu" tanya Junghan

"mih, babeh tuh ya pelit!" jawab Seungkwan

"lho, kamu baru tau? Babeh kan emang pelit, saking pelitnya kumis aja ga ada sehelai pun tumbuh" kata Junghan mencoba menghibur Seungkwan

"idiihhh…babeh tuh kelewatan mih, Kwanie kan mau kaya temen temen juga mih, mau nonton pilem ada apa dengan cinta perdana" ujar Seungkwan

"ha? Pilem apaan tuh, ada apa dengan lope? Mamih taunya ada apa dengan cinta" jawab mamih Junghan bingung

"nah tuh dia, mamih kan gaul, pinter, baik hati kaya angel…mamih…"

"No! kalo mau minta jajan tambahan minta sama babeh, mamih aja lagi pusing nyari uang tambahan dari mana" jelas Junghan

Dan gagallah upaya Seungkwan membujuk mamih Junghan demi mendapat uang jajan tambahan supaya bisa nonton film AADC yang lagi beken dan hal yang ngebuat Seungkwan makin cemberut itu usahanya ngerayu si babeh yang gagal total seperti seminggu yang lalu ini

.

.

.

"malam, babeh tampan pulang" ujar Scoups yang baru aja tiba di rumahnya

"babeh…cape ya beh, sini Kwan bawain tas kerjanya, babeh mau mandi aer anget ga" tanya Seungkwan imut

"widih tumben anak paling cantik babeh rajin, boleh dong" balas babeh Scoups

"lha tumben si gendut baek, ada maunya tuh beh" kata DK yang melihat tingkah anehh adiknya

"ye, kuda sirik aja, masuk kandang sono" balas Seungkwan dan memask air panas untuk mandian babehnya

"eh, babeh udah pulang, gimana kerjanya beh" kini sang istri yang menyapa

"lancar lancar aja ko mih" balas Scoups

Ta lama Seungkwan pun menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandian sang babeh.

"babeh, udah beh, babeh udah bisa mandi deh sekarang" ujar Seungkwan

"wah, makasih ya Kwan" balas Scoups lalu pergi ke kamar mandi

"eh, tumben bae, pasti ada udang di balik bakwan nih, hayo ngaku" tanya DK

"ini namanya usaha, Kwanie mau minta uang jajan tambahan dari babeh, kan mayan bisa buat beli tiket pilem AADC" jelas Seungkwan

"ya elah, beli kasetnya aja napa" balas DK lagi

"idiihhh ga pertamax dong, ga lha tar ga gaul" kata Seungkwan lagi

.

.

.

"babeehhh…." Kata Seungkwan so imut

Pagi pagi Seungkwan udah tampila maksimal, padahal dia mau pergi kesekolah tapi dandanannya udah berasa mau jalan jalan

"ada apa Kwannie" tanya Scoups yang hari ini lagi libur kerja

"beh, Kwannie booleh minta jajan tambahan ga beh" pinta Seungkwan

"lho, emang mamih ga ngasih jajan?" tanya Scoups

"ung..ngasih sih, tapi kan Kwan mau beli tiket beh, mau nonton pilem Ada Apa Dengan Cinta beh" jelas Seungkwan lagi

"lha, emang si Cinta kenapa? Perasaan cinta bae bae aja kemaren masuk tv kan"

"idih babeh, bukan cinta itu, tapi film beh, film yang lagi ngehits sekarang beh, hari in itayang perdana beh" pinta Seungkwan

"lha, kan nanti juga ada di tv ngapain musti nonton di bioskop sih" tanya Scoups

"ya beh, ga bakalan masuk tv, kalopun masuk palingan taon depan beh" ujar Seungkwan lagi

Ngerayu babeh sama aja kaya ngerayu kucing garong supaya ga nyolong ikan asin, alias ga mungkin alias nihil

"udah tunggu aja, kan sama sama aja sih ceritanya, kalo ga beli kasetnya aja, kan bisa di tonton kapan aja Kwan mau tar"

"ah babeh, ga gaul amat sih beh, Kwani minta dong beh,. Kalo ga Kwannie mogok belajar nih" ancam Seungkwan

"lho bagus, sekalian aja mogok sekiolah, kan lumayan penghematan" balas Scoups lagi

"idiiihhh babeh pelit!" dan Seungkwan pun pergi ke sekolah dengan manyun manyun

.

.

.

.

Malamnya…..

"beh, Kwannie udah masakin air anget buat mandian babeh langsung mandi aja beh" kawa Seungkwan senyum senyun ga jelas

"mih, perasaan dari tadi Seungkwan senyum senyum sendiri, dia kesambet ya mih? Obatnya udah di minumin belum" bisik DK yang dari tadi merinding melihat seunyum Seungkwan

"hush omongannya, Seungkwan tu adik kamu juga ya, ga tau mamih juga tapi yang jelas, tampaknya bakal ada sesuatu yang aneh" ujar mamih bisik bisik ke DK

"wah makasih ya Kwannie" ujar Scoups lalu bersiap ke kamar mandi bersiap untuk mandi

Seungkwan makin tersenyum ga jelas saat Scoups masuk ke kamar mandi, dan bersiap menghitung mundur cantik dan…

"KWANNIIIEEE! INI KENAPA ADA SAYUR MAYUR DI DALAM BAK MANDI BABEH!" teriak Scoups saat melihat banyak sayur sayuran di dalam bak mandinya

"BODOOOOO MAKANYA JANGAN PELIT BEH, RASAIN PEMBALASAN KWANNIE"

Ya, kwannie emang menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandian babehnya, tapi di bak di campur sayur mayur udah kaya mau masak sup, seolah olah babeh itu menu utama untuk menu masakan malam untuk 1000 orang

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huaaahhhh belum ad aide yang bener bener nih, hahahaha btw thanks yang udah follow cerita sebong ye, ayo ayo review jangan diem aja, kali aja nemu ide dari review revie kalian hahahahha bye….salam cium dari kwannie yang lagi ngambek


	5. PERMEN KARET BIKIN LENGKET

_**PERMEN KARET BIKIN LENGKET**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi ini mamih Junghan lagi sibuk, sibuk melayani si babeh di kamar. Eh di kamar? Emang ada apaan di kamar berudaan si mamih dan babeh

"aduh mih, masih sempit ini ahh" kata babeh

"aduh, ini…punya babeh yang kegedean" kini suara mamih yang terdengar dari balik tembok kamar mamih

"widih, pagi pagi gini masih aja mamih ama babeh berduaan di kamar" kata DK yang denger suara lembut mamih dan babehnya dari kamar

"MAMIIHHH! BABEEEHHH! UDAH PAGI JANGAN BUAT SUARA YANG ANEH ANEH DONG! KWANNIE LAPAR, KWANNIE BUTUH MAKAN, NANTI KALO KWANNIE SAKIT TERUS KURUSAN GIMANA? BISA BISA KWANNIE TERBANG KENA ANGIN, KAN KWANNIE GA MAU KAYA SI KUDA DEKA" teriak Seungkwan sambil menggedor gedor pintu kamar si mamih

"weh, bocah gendut di larang ganggu kerjaan orang tua" ucap DK menjewer Seungkwan

"aa! Liat tuh mamih ama babeh lagi naena di kamar, bukannya nyiapin sarapan buat seungkwan" bela Seungkwan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ala omas

"ye..bibir di mancungin, idung noh di mancungin biar seksi dan tampan kaya yang namanya DK"

Ta lama sang empunya kamar pun muncul dari kamar setelah beres dengan kerjaannya sama si babeh

"lho lho anak mamih ngapain pada di sini, emangnya kamar mamih toko yang mau buat diskon gede gedean" kata mamih kebingungan, pan biasanya anak anak mamih Junghan ngumpulnya di ruang makan minta jatah makan, khususnya Seungkwan yang selalu muncul di urutan pertama

"lho mamih ngapain ama si babeh di kamar desah desahan, mih mih bagi bagi dong rahasia biar selalu sempit dan rapet" bisik Seungkwan

"eh, sempit dan rapet?" tanya mamih Junghan bingung

"beh, liat waktu dong kalo mau ngambil jatah" ujar DK

"jatah apaan lagi?" tanya babeh bingung dengan tampang melongonya kaya sapi ompong yang menunggu detik detik di potong

"tadi babeh sama mamih ngapain berdesah desah manja" tanya Seungkwan

"tau nih, ga inget apa dua lebih baik" tambah DK lagi

"ini apaan sih mamih ga ngerti, pusying pala bebi" kata mamih ala ala princess

"idih mamih so cantik banget" balas Seungkwan sewot, secara Seungkwan itu princessnya Sebong, sekeluarga kecebong hahahaha dan hak princess sebong udah di patenkan oleh Seungkwan di keluarga sebong

"emang mamih ama babeh mau punya bayi lagi apa? Ga sanggup DK mih ga sanggup, ngurus ade sebiji ah repotnya minta ampun DJ" balas DK

"apaan sebiji, emang kwannie apaan"

"kwannie kembaran kwaci hahahhaa" DK tertawa yang lain pergi ninggalin DK ke ruang makan, efek ngeliat kuda ketawa ya laper

.

.

.

.

.

"hei my bro, how ar yu men" tiba tiba terdengar suara yang sangat amat ta asing di telinga DK

"eh item, perbaiki dulu coba bahasa aliennya elah" balas DK malas malasan

"bro, yu kenow ga, cewe idaman yu, beehhh…" kata Minggyu cuek

"kenapa ama Jisoo?" tanya DK penasaran

"gue yakin 100000000000% yakin, dia bakalan lengket ama lu" jawab Minggyu lagi

"ko lu yakin amat" tanya DK penasaran masih bingung ama ucapan sahabat hitamnya, Minggyu

"lu cek aja, sekarang dia lagi duduk di bangku lu, bayangin sob, di bangku lu!" kata Minggyu mendramatiskan keadaan

Lalu tanpa aba aba dan perintah, DK dengan kecepatan 5000 kuda ke kelas dan menyambut sang pujaan hati, Jisoo

Saat masuk ke kelas, DK melihat sosok pujaan hatinya yang ia cintai setengah mati ada di bangkunya, ya duduk manis di bangkunya

"lho, tumben duduk di sini, kangen ye sama aa DK" ujar DK so keren

"kegeeran banget lu! Gue terpaksa, ok TER-PAK-SA duduk di sini" balas Jisoo cuek

DK udah ga kaget lagi dengan kejuteken Jisoo, ya walaupun DK cinta setengah mati ke Jisoo, tapi kan sebaliknya Jisoo masih normal, Jisoo mana mau mencintai orang yang udah setengah mati ya kan?

"lah, terus ngapain duduk di sini?" tanya DK lagi

Belum sempat Jisoo menjawab, bel tanda jam masuk pun berbunyi dan mau tidak mau Jisoo harus sebangku dengan DK

Seluruh penghuni kelas pun bingung, ada yang baca baca mantra, ada yang bakar menyan ampe ampe sang guru, harus beberapa kali ngebersihin kacamatanya yang lebih cocok di museumkan daripada di jadiin gantungan di mukanya.

Ya mereka semua bingung, kaget, ampe melambai lambai ke kamera, maksudnya biar DK ama Jisoo ngeliat ke arah kameranya dan di jepret jepret biar gahol gitu, kan jarang jarang bisa liat Beauty and The Beast di dunia nyata….

"wess, udah jadian nih berdua?" tanya Minggyu lagi

"berisik!" balas Jisoo ketus

"weh, ampe ga mau misah nih hahahaha" tawa anak yang lain

Sang guru hanya bisa mengelus dadanya yang rata, ya lah rata pan gurunya cowo bukan cewe, kalo cewe baru dadanya ga rata tapi bergelombang…lho ko malah bahas dada, ok kita tinggalkan dada bersama sang pemiliknya saja

Akhirnya, bel istirahat pun bunyi, Jisoo masih tetap setia duduk cantik di sebelah DK, bahkan sampai jam pulang tinggal DK dan Jisoo yang duduk di kelas

"jadi…ga mau pulang nih?" tanya DK lagi, make tampang serius yang jatuhnya mirip vocalis serius band

"lu…lu duluan, ngapain juga masih di sini!" balas Jisoo ketus

"heran, dari tadi kenapa dah duduk mulu…hmmm jangan jangan lu lagi…kedatengan tamu bulanan ye hahahaha" tawa DK, tapi tawanya ta bisa berakhir dengan selamat karna jisoo udah ngelempar buku tugasnya ke muka DK dengan sukses dan selamat sampai tujuan

"wadaw! Idung cogan bisa pesek, tar Jisoo ga bisa milikin pacar yang tampan dan mancung begimana elah, musti masuk ke asuransi ini mah" jawab DK sambil mengelus elus benda panjangnya, idung maksudnya

"ck! Emang gue peduli ama idung pinokio lu? Udah sana duluan ah!" balas Jisoo lagi

DK yang kebingungan akhirnya segera mencari akal kenapa Jisoo ga mau berangkat dari kursinya, seumur umur mana ada yang mau duduk ama DK, secara DK rasa kuda, eh bukan tapi DK itu emang doyannya sendirian, katanya biar lebih konsen menerima ilmu yang di berikan bapak dan ibu guru, padahal mah biar dia bisa diam diam tidur

Akhirnya sebuah lampu menyala, bukan, bukan di kepala DK seperti di acara kartun kartun, tapi di kelas, karna udah mulai sore, biar ga ada yang gelap gelapan ceritanya

DK pun pergi meninggalkan kursinya dan mengambil handphone milik Jisoo, ya, Jisoo si pujaan hati DK ini memang pecinta hp, buat dia hidup tanpa hp bagai taman ta berbunga hai begitulah kata para pujangga…

Maka secepat kilat Jisoo berdiri dari bangkunya, belum sempat mengejar DK, tiba tiba terdengar suara, bukan suara Jisoo apalagi DK tapi…

Muka Jisoo pun pucat pasi, ngalahin putihnya Minggyu, DK malah bengong kaya sapi ompong dan datengin Jisoo

"ja-jangan mendekat! Hus! Hus!" kata Jisoo

"ebuset, benda kesayangan ane kenapa ada di sini?!" teriak DK

"oh! Jadi ini gara gara lu! Lu tuh ye! Lain kali kalo makan permen karet buangnya make bungkusnya kek kertas kek! Bukan di bangku! Udah gini rok gue kan sobek! Terus gue pulang gimana!" kesal Jisoo

"elah tenang, ada aa DK yang tampan menawan dan mancung di sini" ujar DK lalu memberikan jaketnya ke Jisoo

Dengan tampang kesal dan terpaksa, Jisoo pun mengambil jaket milik DK, melilitkannya di pinggang udah kaya rocker era 80-an

"awas ya! Gue bakal bales perbuatan lu!" kata Jisoo lalu pergi meninggalkan DK yang masih mikir imut seimut anak semut

"perasaan gue ga pernah nempelin permen karet di kursi gue sendiri, lalu…." DK pun berusaha berfikir keras, dengan tampang kebelet dia pun berfikir kenapa ada permen karet di kursinya, kan ga mungkin permen karet bisa makan permen

" _hei my bro, how ar yu men" tiba tiba terdengar suara yang sangat amat ta asing di telinga DK_

" _eh item, perbaiki dulu coba bahasa aliennya elah" balas DK malas malasan_

" _bro, yu kenow ga, cewe idaman yu, beehhh…" kata Minggyu cuek_

" _kenapa ama Jisoo?" tanya DK penasaran_

" _gue yakin 100000000000% yakin, dia bakalan lengket ama lu" jawab Minggyu lagi_

" _ko lu yakin amat" tanya DK penasaran masih bingung ama ucapan sahabat hitamnya, Minggyu_

" _lu cek aja, sekarang dia lagi duduk di bangku lu, bayangin sob, di bangku lu!" kata Minggyu mendramatiskan keadaan_

Tiba tiba dia teringat ucapan dan tingkah laku dari sahabat karibnya, Minggyu, si anak kecap

.

.

.

.

"eh kecap kedelai hitam" panggil DK tiba tiba

"apaan kuda poni" balas Minggyu

"pasti kemaren lu yang nempelin permen karet di kursi kan?" kata DK lagi

"wes..jangan nuduh, itu bukan salah gue" bela Minggyu

"terus?"

"jadi gini, gue kan lagi makan permen, nah tiba tiba tanpa aba aba gue batuk,dan permennya loncat bebas jatuh ke kursi lu, pas mau gue ambil, Jisoo muncul dan duduk nyari nyari sesuatu, ya udah gue tinggalin" jelas Minggyu panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas

"lha terus kenapa ga lu bilang itu ada permen karet" ujar DK lagi

"lha, lu kaya ga tau aja cewe idaman lu itu begimana, dengan santainya dia ngusir dan memberikan tatapan mautnya, gue sih masih sadar lu temen gue bro, kalo ga, yu kenow lah, udah gue sosor juga Jisoo hahahaha" tawa Minggyu yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan manja dari DK

"buluk! Nih jaket lu! Makasih!" kata Jisoo yang tiba tiba datang dan memberikan jaket DK

"pagi pagi udah sewot aja neng, tar cepet tua kan kasian DK di sangka pacaran ama nene nene" kata Minggyu polos

"berisik ye anak kecap, btw, kemaren tu permen karet lu kan?!" kata Jisoo kesal

"wah tau aja, pasti udah hafal aroma pangeran Minggyu ya neng" kata Minggyu yang mendapatkan tatapan maut dari DK dan Jisoo

"ehem,…btw, nih hadiah buat lu, di pake ye" kata Jisoo dan memberikan sebuah bingikisan kecil lalu meninggalkan DK yang mulai terdengar suara patah hati dan Minggyu yang kegirangan

"maaf bro, tapi kayanya Jisoo lebih suka gue hahhaha" ucap Minggyu pada DK yang sudah mulai menunjukkan wajah kerutan kerutan akibat gagal mendapatkan bingkisan

Namun saat di buka, Minggyu pun yang tadi wajahnya berseri seri bagaikan bunga yang baru mekar, kini layu saat melihat kado dari Jisoo

" _ **EH ITEM BULUK, LAIN KALI COBA NIH MINUM RAMUAN PEMUTIH, BIAR LU PUTIHAN DIKIT, JANGAN KEBANYAKAN MAKAN PERMEN KARET YANG BISA NGEBUAT KULIT ITEM BULUK LU SEMAKIN AWET OK! MINUM AMPE ABIS ATAU PERLU GUE YANG CEKOKIN!"**_

Lalu di samping surat kecil tersebut, ada penampakan pemutih pakaian botol, dan kini giliran DK yang tertawa ala kuda, ya memang, permen karet bisa bikin lengket

.

.

.

.

Hahahha gimana guys? Garing kan? Siram aja laptop atau hpnya biar basah dan ga garing hahahaha btw, jangan lupa review ya

Btw, di setiap next bakalan ada judul baru, dan mungkin ga ada hubungan di chap 1 ke chap 2, ini cerita lepas, palinga flash back dikit, anggap aja gamon


	6. BAHASA INGGRIS MEMBUAT MERINGIS

BAHASA INGGRIS MEMBUAT MERINGIS

Pagi ini di sekolah DK sedang ada ujian Bahasa Inggris, dan di sinilah DK dan sahabat kentalnya, Mingyu. Kedua orang ini sedang sibuk membaca kamus sedangkan DK lebih suka mendownload aplikasi penterjemah di smartphonenya.

"bro, kayanya ini sia sia" ucap Mingyu

"nape?" tanya DK lagi

"Jisoo kan ada, kenapa kita ga minta bantuan dia aja? Lagian nanti posisi duduk kita kan Jisoo, di belakangnya lu lalu gue, nah kan bisa ngasih contekan" ucap Mingyu

DK memandang sahabatnya sebentar, antara senang karna mendapatkan ide dan sedih meratapi kepolosan sahabatnya. Ya senang karna akhirnya Mingyu sahabatnya yang biasanya hanya tau bertanya sekarang memiliki ide sendiri tapi sedih karna idenya pasti gagal. Ujian kali ini pengawasnya memiliki killer instinct dan mencontek ala kereta api mundur bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"bro…" ucap DK

"bre…" balas Mingyu, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah masing masing.

"gue salit dengan ide lu sebenernya tapi…" hampir saja Mingyu melayang di udara kini dia harus menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya mendengar kata _tapi_

"kenapa bre"

"pengawasnya killer bro.."

"bre…"

"bro…" dan mereka kembali terdiam sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

Semua telah duduk di tempatnya masing masing. Menjadi _murid baik_ selama ujian ini berlangsung. Bahkan DK si happy virus hanya menyebar virusnya melalui senyumnya yang tak luntur luntur. Untung aja pengawasnya cewek. Coba kalo cowok, DK bisa di sangka belok perempatan karna senyumin guru pengawas cowo, kesian neng Jisoo.

 _Drrttt_

Sesuatu bergetar di rok Jisoo, tenang ini getaran hape bukan getaran cinta apalagi getaran yang itu. Jisoo membuka hapenya dengan ala slow motion dan hati hati takut ketahuan sang pengawas.

 _Hai cantik. Semangat ujiannya ya sayang. Dan..jangan lupa bantu calon imam mu, ingat, bukankah kata pak haji kita harus saling tolong menolong? Apalagi sekarang calon imammu yang meminta ok sayang. I love you._

"gila" ujar Jisoo pelan

"Jisoo? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya sang pengawas

"eh..ti-tidak bu" ujar Jisoo

"baiklah lanjutkan"

 _Drrtt_

Kembali, Jisoo membuka layar smartphonenya dengan perlahan

 _Sayang, bagaimana jawaban dengan nomor 1 sampai nomo 20? Soal soal ini membuat ku bingung, ini lebih rumit daripada cara untuk mendapatkan cintamu_

Jisoo diam tanpa membalas pesan dari DK. Sampai bel akhir ujian bunyi DK dan Mingyu masih setia di bangkunya.

"Mingyu, Dk, mana tugas kalian?" tanya sang pengawas

Akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka pun mengumpulkan soal ujiannya.

"baiklah sampai jumpa minggu depan di pelajaran saya." Ujar guru tersebut

Kini semua murid ribut membahas ujian yang baru saja di lewati.

"Jisoo, kenapa ga bales pesan aa?" tanya DK

"DK, yang ngaku ngaku sebagai calon imam gue, plis deh ini ujian bukan lagi kerja kelompok, isi aja sendiri" balas Jisoo

"lha kalo kita tau ya ga bakalan nanya Jisoo cantik" balas Mingyu

"lalu kalian tadi kan sudah mengumpulkan, isinya apa?" tanya jisoo penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab, DK dan Mingyu malah tersenyum tidak jelas

.

.

.

Di ruang guru, guru pengawas Bahasa Inggris tadi tengah memeriksa hasil ujian murid-muridnya. Namun ia tertarik pada salah satu nama murid di situ

"DK dan Mingyu….huft..ah Seungkwan!" ujar guru tersebut saat melihat Seungkwan yang baru saj alewat di depan ruangannya

"ya bu?" tanya Seungkwan

"kebetulan kau lewat, tolong panggilkan DK dan Mingyu ke ruangan ibu ya, ini tentang hasil ujiannya"

Tanpa banyak tanya Seungkwan langsung berlari menuju kelas kakanya.

"ya! Kuda hitam!" teriak Seungkwan

Namun yang di panggil malah diam dan sibuk bercanda

"kau mencari DK, Kwannie?" tanya Jisoo

"ya tapi mereka berdua tidka dengar huft"

"hei, DK, Mingyu, Seungkwan mencari kalian" ujar Jisoo malas

"ada apa?" tanya DK

"ada apa Kwannie sayang" ujar Mingyu

"kalian berdua di panggil guru Park tadi ke ruangannya sekarang" ujar Seungkwan

"kami?" jawab DK dan Mingyu kompak

"ya, kalian, kuda hitam sudah sana aku mau ke kelas"

"kuda…hitam…?" tanya Mingyu bingung

"DK kan kuda, dank au Mingyu, sadarlah dengan warnamuj, ya julukan yang bagus juga" ujar Jisoo

"ah kalau Jisoo menyukainya itu tak masalah" ujar DK

"pergilah!" ujar Jisoo

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka, sang kuda hitam eh DK dan Mingyu, duduk di hadapan meja bu Park.

"kenapa jawaban kalian bisa sama?" tanya ibu Park

"mungkin kami seowner bu, eh" jawab Mingyu asal

"dan…apa maksud jawaban ini semua?!"

"yang mana bu?" tanya DK

"dari nomor 1 sampai 20, kalian hanya memiliki satu jawaban yang sama yaitu MAAF IBU PARK, KARNA KAMI ADALAH MURID YANG BAIK DAN TIDAK SOMBONG, KAMI JUGA TIDAK MAU DI ANGGAP SOK PINTAR, MAKA KAMI MEMBIARKAN IBU PARK YANG MENGISI JAWABAN UJIAN KAMI. TERIMA KASIH"

"i-itu…"

"jawab!" ujar ibu Park

"kami tidak tahu menjawabnya bu" ujar DK dan Mingyu kompak

"KALIAN KU BERI TUGAS MENTRANSLATE BAB 3 DALAM WAKTU 1 BULAN!"

"apa?!"

"KELUAR ATAU MAU MINTA TAMBAHAN TUGAS?!" ujar ibu Park lagi, dan tanpa menunggu ibu Park mengulang dua kali, DK dan Mingyu langsung lari keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah akhirnya tamat juga…..bagaimana? gaje? Garing? Ah entalha…yang penting reviewnya ya..so, nanti bakal ada lanjutan lanjutan tentang SEBONG di sini

jodohnyaleeteuk1 : hahahaha ya GS tapi di awal chap masih ada salah nulis yang harusnya OPPA malah jadi HYUNG /ga nanya/

wah ga kerasa unsure GS nya? Hmmm mungkin karna terbiasa nulis yaoi hahahhaa dan soal mantanmu….nanti di fikirkan…thanks sarannya


End file.
